Comet eh's Blog
Hi there! ^-^ I'm Comet eh, a LIT (As of July 28, 2013 xD) on RES. Something you all should know, and yes, I mean you! With da face! Yea! You! xD Something you should all know is that I have a blog. The Blog Updated daily, my blog is over at Hatena. Hatena is a site that's popular between animators, and I'd say about 85-90% of us are refugees from Flipnote Hatena, the animating community that shut down May 31, 2013. I myself came from there. Screenshoter On the Loose! I screenshot a lot of things. I mean A LOT. I screenshot anything I find funny, or it could be a fight or anything at all. So be warned! Example of one of my screenshots- To your right is a screenshot of Waffle eh and I. That's your typical "Going on Comet eh's blog" screenshot. You WILL Get Talked About. No questions asked. I can talk about anyone at any time and they can even become a daily topic if you're on enough and we are friends, talk a lot, etc. You can be talked about if you're new, being funny and/or crazy, fighting, talking about me, etc. ANYTHING. Nothing On My Blog Is Meant As Offensive. And I apologize if it comes across as offensive. I may joke or screw around with you, or tease you, but I will not offend you intentionally unless you are fighting with me, or insulting and/or fighting with one of my friends. I may point out mistakes, or things that don't make a whole pile of sense, but that's not meant as an insult. I Can Screenshot Anything, Even If I Never Comment On That Discussion. I am a discussion stalker. I will openly admit to that. Meaning if you talk about me, or are talking bad about me or someone I know, it could very well end up screenshot and on my blog. So think carefully before you start talking bad about someone. Discussions are not private, even if the title states "private". Anyone could read it. And I do believe a couple of you know from experience that you should not talk about Comet eh here, because I will not hesitate to stalk. Isn't that right, Andeh? Right, Myself? And even if you think I've left, don't think for even a minute that I will not check the discussion when I get back. I always check my discussions. Always. So don't think I'm not going to know. And especially, especially when I have commented on it. Never, ever, ever when I have gone as far as revealing the stalk, and then engaging in conversation on it. Even If you Think I'm Offline, I could Be Watching. I have many accounts on Moshi. As of October 2013, these are the accounts in my possession. *Cometshard: Main account. NOTE: COMETSHARD HAS BEEN PLACED ON PERMANANT MODS AS OF MID SEPTEMBER, 2013. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON GETTING IT OFF. MAIN ACCOUNT TEMPORARILY MOVED TO COMETSHARDBACKUP. *Mai-mew: Gate, my best friend, sometimes uses this account. I will state otherwise if it's me. *Negaren: My main backup account. *Yahoi-tsubasa: One of my regular backups, only used if Negaren and CometShard are unavailable. *Furries-in-a-blender: One of my last resort backups. Has yet to be used. *Cometshardbackup: Made by Love, I rarely use this account. It's another last resort backup account. NOTE: TEMPORARILY SWITCHED TO MAIN ACCOUNT, AS COMETSHARD IS ON PERMANANT MODS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. *Comet-eh: Another of my regular backups, I haven't used this one yet. *Ahiro: Named after one of my charries. yet another regular backup. SHARED WITH PINKCOLE *Breeze-element: Named after two of my charries, I haven't used it yet. Also a regular backup. *Maicometshard: Not really a backup, this one's pass is changed freely for my friends. I use this one to share links. *Youre-on-comets-blog: My rarely used screenshoting account. :3 *Ame-comet: One of my regular backups. This one's name is based off Ame, from Wolf Children, and me, Comet. If You Are Talked About, You Could be Ranted On. Just a warning for you people. xD I could rant on your charrie, you, a conversation we had, or just you in general. owo So if you don't want to be ranted on, then you might be outta luck there. Sorry 'bout that. I May Overuse The Text Faces. Yeah. Another warning. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. ^-^ So, if you don't like a whole lot of text faces at random times, then I suggest staying away from my blog. Some days I will overuse a singe face, then not use it at all the next day. Cuz I'm just weird like that xD Your Screenshots Could End Up Somewhere Else, Too. They could end up here.. On DeviantART... Or RES University... Or somewhere else, if I register on a site that allows pictures. I Suppose You Want The Link. I suppose you'd like to see it for yourself now. So, I'll leave a link for all you wiki-readers, so you can see Comet eh's blog. My blog is open for everyone to read, so even if you aren't a RESident and stumbled on this some other way, feel free to take a look! My blog has over seven hundred hits already, so don't hesitate if you're curious! ^o^ tsubasa.hatenablog.com I even left the direct link so you can see the link itself without the need to click xD That's It! So, yeah! That's all for now on my blog. It's updated daily, and even when I'm at my summer home with no Wi-Fi I always find a way to get it updated, let it be on the way back from a movie, at a restaurant or at my grandparents' place, or somewhere different altogether. If you managed to read all that, congratulations on not quitting half way through! xDD This took probably around an hour to type (I wasn't keeping track, though) in the end. That's it for now~ ~Comet eh